Sadie and Anubis Recordings
by Annie Remmy Aurum
Summary: "We're going to record our adventures." Sadie and Anubis were never a normal couple, to say the least. But when you get to hear they're stories told by them, you'll realize just how great and truely weird the pair can be. But who said weird was a bad thing? Follow Anubis and Sadie as they tell the adventures of a relationship between a god and a godling. Oneshots. Mostly
1. Prologue

So Sadie and Anubis have been on my mind a lot lately. So I decided to write some oneshots for them! This is the prologue where everything is explained. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or anything. You get the idea (However I did thinkfor some of the plotlines. But that doesn't count for much, except a good read!) **

**Hope you enjoy and please review! Thanks!**

Anubis looked around the room curiously. He cocked his head to the side in a manner quite like that of a dogs. "What do you want Sadie?"

"Hmph," Sadie Kane glared at him from the other side of the room. Anubis was starting to notice that she was trading her British accent for an American one. "Well I decided we're going to try something."

Anubis raised an eyebrow. "Oh and what is that?"

Sadie rolled her eyes and started across the room towards the closet. She threw open the door and began rummaging around in the mess at the bottom. Anubis suppressed a grin as his gaze fell upon a poster of himself- in jackal-headed form. He grinned back at Sadie who was still sorting through the mess. "That's a lovely picture, Lady Kane."

Sadie shot up like a cannon and slammed the door shut. "Shut it, you insufferable git." In her hand she held what appeared to be an old fashioned microphone attached to a small black box. Anubis was puzzled, and it must've shown on his face, because Sadie launched into a full explanation. "This is the recorder Carter and I used to record our adventures. Now, we're going to use it to record stories about stories we went through and stuff. You'll tell a memory, then I will and so forth. Okay?"

What was he getting himself into, Anubis wondered. But he nodded his head with a cocky smile. "Okay."

Sadie handed him the mic.


	2. Meeting Part 1

**Hello again! This is the first chapter and recording of the lovely Sadie and Anubis(well mostly Anubis)! Anyways I hope you like it and feel free to review! (Thank to everyone who reviewed the prologue!) **

**A**

**N**

**U**

**B**

**I**

**S**

Hi. I'm, uh, Anubis. You know, the jackal headed god in Egyptian mythology? That's me. Anyway the reason you're listening is that my crazy (sorry sweetie, it's true. Don't give me that look!) girlfriend, Sadie Kane, wants to record some of our 'adventures' together. I guess I'll start with the first time we met. Okay then.

When I first heard the alarms go off I was staring like a, well like a sad puppy, at my broken scale. How could I keep order in the already chaotic Hall without my scales? Sure, I still had the Feather of Truth, but come on. It doesn't work like that.

Anyways I quickly changed into my other form, a pure jackal. It was easier to greet unwanted guests that way. I bounded down to find out who was intruding as my golden collar beat against my canine neck. I had to wear because, you know, I could easily get lost and have to be returned. (Yes Sadie that was a joke. It has not happened before! Shut up and let me tell the story!)

The path blurred under my feet. I could distinctively smell... Cat. Uck. Natural instincts took over and I hurled myself towards the source of the awful smell. Bast wailed as I hit her with full force, knocking her off her feet. She leapt up and dashed off into the distance. I couldn't help but think: Ha! Take that you silly feline!

I studied the two she had brought. A girl and a boy. The boy had dark skin with curly brown hair. He was studying me nervously, like I might attack him as well. It was a possibility, of course. The girl next to him was quite pretty with blonde hair filled with red streaks across it. She had light skin and combat boots on. They looked nervous, maybe even a little scared. Practically harmless.

I quickly morphed back into my human form to say hello. Of course, the first words out of my mouth were directed towards Bast, now gone, the only other god present. "I am not a god."

The girl opened her mouth to speak, "No, you're-"

The other cut her off before she could let anything slip out of her mouth. "You're Anubis, aren't you?"

With a curt nod, I agreed to this statement. Duh.

"We were hoping you could help us." Haha. Yeah right. The boy, introduced as Carter, continued to speak about the pressing problems he and his sister, Sadie, were facing. To be honest, I was only have listening. I already knew what they were saying. "We need the Feather of Truth," Sadie finished. "Can you help us?"

Didn't see that one coming. Huh. Anyway I knew I couldn't give them what they asked for. The Feather couldn't be given to a mere mortal. I'd already learned that the hard way. (What? Can't gods make mistakes sometimes? Look who I'm talking to, Miss Kane. That's right, its YOU. Deal with it.)

Plus, if Osiris found out, he'd kill me.

"I can't help you," I admitted to the pair. "Feel free to follow me." And with that I went full out Jackal again, bounding back up towards the Hall of Judgement. I knew the were following me; I could hear their footstep pounding behind me as the ran to follow.

We came to the Hall. I felt a rush of pride as the two Kane's looked around in awe and wonder at it. In the absence of Osiris, I had to keep the place up and running and well cleaned. It was hard, but I just kept telling myself that someday I won't have to deal with it all by myself. "Welcome," I said with an air of dramatics. "To the last room you'll ever see."

"Wow." Sadie gasps as she takes in the beauty that is the Hall I've maintained for thousands of years."

Carter, however, has his eye on something different. "Are those the scales?"

I nod grimly. "Indeed."

"Why is that one bent?"

"Chaos," I tell him. I can see that Sadie is also hanging on to my every word (oh shut up. You so were!). "It's disrupting the order of the Hall, thus breaking the scales."

"But!" He begins but I really don't care about what he has to say. I can see he's hosting my dear cousin Horus, who I've never cared for. I completely tune him out and focus on New Orleans. I like that place. I sneak a glance a Sadie and I can tell its working. As New Orleans becomes more into focus I take Sadie Kane out of faze. And leave Carter behind.

**I may have forgot to mention at the top that this is part one! Haha sorry! Anyways I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Meeting Part 2

**Hello again! So welcome back for Meeting Part 2!**

**It has been brought to my attention that I accidentally wrote the line 'I am not a god!' in Part 1. Sorry for the mistake on my part, Anubis actually says: 'I am not a dog!'**

**Anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited! It means a lot to me when you guys do that!:)**

**I hope you like Part 2 and please review! Enjoy! **

******A **

**N**

**U**

**B**

**I**

**S**

Hi again. Sorry for the wait although you probably can't tell on a recording. Anyway where were we at again? Oh yes pulling Sadie 'out of phase.'

Like I said, I left Carter back in the Hall of Judgement. I could tell he was hosting Horus and the two of us never got along. Except for this one time. But that's a whole different story.

Sadie's telling me to get on with the story. Fine.

Sadie was looking around curiously. "Where are we?"

"New Orleans."

"What are they doing?" She was looking at a group of mourners 'cutting the body loose.' I explained the ritual to her. It was my job to know about these things. "Very Egyptian, that ritual."

"Lovey," she rolled her eyes. "You must be so much fun at parties."

I shrugged. Truth was, I didn't get out much. I had so much to do in the Hall, I never really had free time. In fact, even New Orleans had changed since I'd seen it last. It was no longer the drowned city I had come to love, but a new and rebuilt town. It was quite nice.

"Where's Carter?" She asked again. Her accent was British and actually a little cute. (Yes Sadie. It's out there for everybody to here. Whatever.)

With another shrug I explained. "I never liked Horus much. But Isis was always nice to me."

"I'm not Isis!" I gave the blonde and red headed girl an amused look that only seemed to infuriate her more.

"Sure you're not," I smirked at her. "And you're not very nice either? Why hasn't your family married you off yet?"

Immediately I knew I had said something wrong. Even though I wasn't sure what. Like I said, I didn't get out much. Sadie's face turned bright red and I could almost see steam coming out of her mouth. What's next, breathing fire? Of course, with Sadie, you never know. (Shush. It's true. Now let me tell the story!) "No! Let me tell you something, God of Toilet Paper! This is the 21st century! We don't just 'marry people off!'"

She saw my slightly confused face and sighed. "You really do need to get more updated on modern courtship rituals. You should get out more."

"I can't. I have to take care of the souls of the dead and the Hall. I heard that the 5 were back in the world and I thought Osiris might come back to help, but... Why would he neglect his duties?" I must've looked pretty upset because Sadie sat back down and put a hand over mine.

"Because," said Sadie. "Sets trapped him inside my dad."

My eyes widened as she began to explain everything that had happened since the 24th. It sounded crazy. But as she kept talking I began to come around to the idea that if I gave them the Feather everything would go right. If they failed, it wouldn't really matter, Set would destroy the world anyways. Sadie kept speaking, with me hanging onto her every word. I had to admit, even though she talked at breakneck speed it was kid of cute. In an irritat- I mean in a cute way, of course Sadie.

She finished the story and stared at me with large, blue, pleading eyes. I gave her a slight smile. "Quite the story. Okay. You can have the Feather to defeat my- Set." Shi- I mean shoot. The last thing I wanted to let her know was that Set was most likely my father. "But first you must answer three questions." I opened my palm and the Feather of Truth appeared in a burst of blue light. I handed it to her. She took it like it was a grenade. "Are you ready?"

"Sure. Doesn't that count as a question?" Ah ha. She got me there.

"I guess it does. You bargain like a Phoicean sea trader, Miss Kane. Next question: Would you sacrifice yourself to save your brother?"

She looked absolutely furious at me for even suggesting such a thing. She opened her mouth and the Feather began to glow. She sighed. "Oh fine! Yes, I would."

I nodded and asked the final question. "Would you sacrifice your father to save the world?"

Their was a battle going on beyond her blue eyes, which reflected it. She was struggling with realizing the truth. She only thought it was a question, but I knew better. It wasn't a question, but a choice. One side was winning the battle in her mind. "Yes. Only of it would save the world." She looked utterly ashamed. With a nod from me she pocketed the Feather. "Now it's your turn to answer a question. You kept slipping up on something. What is it? Sets your father. Isn't he!?"

Crap. She'd noticed. I decided the best thing to do was to tell the truth. "I don't know. All the myths are jumbled up. When I was born my mother gave me to Osiris. She didn't want me to know my father. But I'm not sure thats it. I was different. I wasn't strong or a warrior, like my cousin Horus. She just didn't know what to do with me."

I could guess Sadie knew what I was talking about. About being different. The red streaks, the combat boots; all signs she stood out and was different. "Oh."

I stood and nodded. "I wish you luck, Miss Kane. And maybe next time we meet you can, ah, bring me up to speed on modern courtship rituals."

The look on her face was utterly priceless. I should've brought a camera or something. I gave her a grin just to let her think I was messing with her. And with that I shadow traveled back to the Land of the Dead.

I could hear her words bouncing off the walls. (Haha, you didn't think I could hear you did you, Sadie? MWAH.) "Self important, insufferable, incredibly hot!"

"Did you get the Feather or not?"

I grinned and returned to the scales.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it! Review?:)**


	4. The Double Date

**I'm really proud of this one! It's super long so I hope you enjoy!**

**Please review! It makes me really happy and gives me a great reason to write more! **

******S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

Hullo! Sadie Kane here. Didn't think I'd let Anubis talk forever did you? As much as I love him, no one deserves that torture. And with him being a god and all he really could talk forever. I cry at the thought. (Oh shut it, Anubis. It was only a joke. No I don't want to be dust thank you very much. Haha you're very funny. Now shut up and let me tell the story.)

It was about a week after the defeat of Apophis. We'd managed to give Walt the antidote Jaz invented just in time. So he lived in case any of you were wondering. He was crushed when he found out about Anubis and I, but he's been spending tons of time with Jaz. I have a bet with Felix about them getting together.

Anyway it was early morning and I had just pulled myself out of bed. I had waken up to someone screaming in the rooms below mine and being somewhat responsible for everyone, I had decided to see what the commotion was. I trudged down the stairs while I rubbed the sleep put of my eyes.

And that's when I heard it. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

Oh no. It was my first attempt at a shabati. The thing had gone haywire and started attacking trainees. I had been trying to 'exterminate' the thing myself, but so far I hadn't managed to catch it.

I dashed into Felix's room, where the commotion was. Little Felix was running around screaming while trying the turn the thermos to ice. Penguins were running around screeching. Walt was using his 'Path of Anubis' (still weird, considering they don't like each other) powers to try to blast the thing to dust. Sadly, he kept missing and taking small chunks out of the painted walls. Amos would've thrown a fit at the sight of the ruined works of Egyptian art.

Meanwhile my crazy Thermos was screeching its only battle cry and smashing into everything in sight. It would've been funny if it hadn't noticed my presence just then an same after me. I wailed and grabbed Walt's guitar. And I did the only sensible thing I could've done: I threw it at the Thermos. It must've been a sight because Felix started cracking up. (Oh stop laughing Anubis! It was early and I had just woken up! Oh look he's turning blue. Serves him right for laughing at me. Uh I think he just passed out from laughing to much. Oops. On the bright side, he's breathing and immortal. Back to the story!)

Walt jumped to catch his guitar which landed smoothly in his hands. The thermos decided that it would be a great time to jump out the window. Hopefully it wouldn't be back.

A knock at the door caught my attention. I could just make out Carter yelling for me to get it just because he was to lazy. Go figure. I dashed not of Felix's room towards the entrance.

I flung open the door and started to say 'What do you want!?' when I saw who the visitor was. First reaction: fix hair with hand quickly and smoothly. Second reaction: Remember how to speak. (Oh don't flatter yourself.) "Anubis! What're you doing here? Not that this isn't a lovely surprise or anything, but we have a thermos on the loose."

He chuckled and ran a hand through his black, perfect hair. His chocolate brown eyes made me want to melt into my shoes, what's new? (Oh shut up Anubis! Or we'll find out what happens when you Ha-di a god! Haha that shut him up.) "Actually, believe it or not, Carter invited me."

I cocked an eyebrow. Carter invited Anubis here? My brother had been a little less than friendly when he found out Anubis and I were dating. He'd tried and failed to get me to break up with him even. He'd even gone to dad and told him. Which, if we hadn't already told him, would've probably gotten Anubis blasted to smithereens. Even though he was a god. Thankfully when we told him, he'd excepted it gracefully and didn't fire Anubis or anything like that. Anubis is way obsessive about his job so that might've ruined him. (Shut up. You so are!)

"That's weird," I admitted. "Lets go find him then?"

Anubis smiled again. Gods of Eternal Egypt he has a nice smile. (Stop poking me! I should just kick you out, god o' magic toilet paper!) He held out his arm, old fashioned style. "Shall we?"

I chuckled and took his arm. "We shall!"

We walked into the house grinning like insane people. The newer trainees stared at Anubis. Partly because he was a god, and partly because of his looks. Probably. He didn't pay them much attention except a nod. Although I saw his face turn red as one of the older trainees whispered to her friend: "He's hot!"

Carter and Zia were waiting for us on the balcony. Zia's luminous eyes swept over the pair of us. I don't think she approved of us either. Carter opened his mouth to speak before I cut him off. "So what's this all about?"

Zia nudged Carter, who began to speak. "We're going on a double date. All four of us, so we can... Get to know each other better." His brown eyes clearly showed that this wasn't his idea. Didn't matter. My mouth was still wide open with shock. What the heck was my crazy brother planning now? Anubis even looked surprised. Carter talked again: "We're going to the Nile. Swim in the river, stare at the pyramids. You get the idea."

No, Sadie did not get the idea. Carter cleared his throat and spit out, "Be ready in a half hour. Meet back here."

I went back to my room. I threw on my swimsuit, a cheetah print tankini, and a blue sundress over it that matched my highlights. I also put on to gold arm bands that went to just below my shoulder. They went well with the outfit. I grabbed a bag in which I put the following:

Sunscreen, gum, Ribena, a thing of Nutella, my iPod, and a pair of sunglasses.

I checked my clock which told me I had a few minutes to get back to the balcony. O used the time to wonder what was going on. What was Carter thinking? Getting to know each other? I knew him pretty dang much, thank you. I even know his secret name! So what could be going on? Who had invaded my brothers brain? (That's Anubis in the back ground screaming something about how someone called Khione could be. Will you be quiet! Please? Good he's stopped screaming.)

I walked into the hall and towards the balcony.

Carter was already there. He was alone so I decided it was now or never. "What are you doing?"

He had the nerve to look offended. "What? Can't a brother just nicely invite his sister and her.. boyfriend on a friendly double date with said brother and his girlfriend?"

I sighed. "Whatever you say." At that moment Anubis entered the room looking drop dead gorgeous. (Yes, Anubis, I get the pun. Shut it.) He nodded to Carter and came to stand by me. He looked good in black swim trunks with a black Teeshirt. He also had on to gold cuffs, Ancient Egyptian style. He had traded his combat boots for sandal, like me. He looked quite different from Carter with his brown skin and red swim trunks.

Zia chose that moment to walk in before Carter could greet Anubis. Yippee. Little Miss Magical (an old nickname I still use to annoy her) was wearing an olive green sundress that complimented her Egyptian complexion. She had a matching bag swung over one arm. "Who's ready to go?"

We all answered with short 'Me''s and headed up to the roof. Sadly we had to take Carter's griffon, Freak, through the Duat to get to the Nile. But another surprise was waiting for us on the roof.

"Bes!" I called to my short friend. "What're you doing here?"

Bes, the dwarf god, turned and grinned at me. Which was not a pretty sight. "I'm here on chaperoning duties. Your father sent me."

Anubis groaned. Carter nodded like he known this was coming. Zia just checked her nails. Me? I just hugged my friend and hopped on the little boat attached to Freak's belly. No point in complaining about what we can't change is there? Okay fine, there is, but I just wanted to get to the beach.

The rest of my friends climbed aboard after a minute or two of useless chit chat. Zia held Carter's hand while I clung to Anubis. I couldn't help it, I can't stand traveling through the Duat. Carter grabbed the reins and we were off!

I won't go into details about the trip there except this: short, screaming, nauseating.

I let go of Anubis and looked around. The whole place was like paradise. The sand was a pale tan while a Pyramid gleamed gold in the distance. The Nile was rushing along, a brilliant blue. The sun overhead was bright and caused the palm trees to gleam in its light. The whole place was bloody gorgeous, it could've been on a postcard. Minus the three teenagers and two gods.

Anubis and Bes were studying the river with uneasy looks crossing their faces. Oh right. Gods and running water. I'd forgotten about that little glitch. But I guess they decided it would be fine because Bes jumped right into the sparkling river. Anubis pulled his shirt off (which was not a bad thing, mind you. OH STOP FLATTERING YOURSELF ANUBIS! Ugh sorry about him.). He was wearing a long necklace with his symbol in hieroglyphics dangling from the chain. It went well with the black trunks, black hair, and gold cuffs. Zia and I pulled off our sundresses so that we were left in our swimsuits as well.

Before I knew what was happening I was suddenly in Anubis's arms. Normally I would be thrilled but the look on his face worried me. He had a mischievous grin and his chocolate eyes were glittering. "Sorry sweetie,' he said as he threw me into the river. Water filled my vision and I thrashed around wildly until seconds later when my head broke the surface. I sputtered as my feet found ground below me. The water only came up to my waist.

I turned my angered gaze back to shore where I found Anubis, Carter, Zia, and Bes laughing their heads off. They were quite literally rolling around in the sand laughing. "Can't breathe," Carter sputtered. Served him right.

Stomping up to the shore, I yelled at Anubis. "What was that for!?"

He had the nerve to give me a very cute smile. "No reason, sweetie."

I narrowed my eyes and ran towards him. His eyes widened quickly and he jumped up and began to run. I could hear the other laughing but I barely heard them; I was focused on catching my stupid godly boyfriend. "I am so going to get you!"

He looked back at me as he dashes farther and farther out of my grasp. Stupid him and his god powers. Humph.

We turned and twisted through the trees until we found themselves back at the beach. Everybody seemed to be waiting for us as we broke through the forest of palm trees. The laughed some more at the sight of our faces, mine as I sprinted to catch him, Anubis's so clearly intent of staying out of my grasp.

It must've been an eon before I managed to grasp him. He was starting to slow down and I had one last burst of energy. I tried to grab him but that didn't work. So I tackled him. He went down with yell of surprise. I screamed "GOTCHA!" at the top of my lungs. Carter, Bes, and Zia managed to find us that moment, me with his bare chest under my knees while I pinned his hands to the ground. He probably could've broken free if he really wanted to.

"Go Sadie!" Zia whooped. Bes and Carter cracked up, for the millionth time that day.

"Not bad sis," Carter said with a chuckle. "Now that that's settled, why don't we all go for a swim?"

I got off Anubis's chest and extended a hand to him. He gracefully grasped it and pulled himself to his feet. He flashed a grin as he replied. "Sure."

We all made our way back to the beach. Anubis and I jumped right into the rushing cold water while Zia and the other two more hesitant. I know what your thinking: what of there were crocodiles? What if the water was toxic? Well I had to gods with me and I trusted both of them.

But once Zia, Carter, and Bes did get in thee war was on. The splash war. I really can't tell you who won. After the river had been parted a few times and an incident where we all thought Anubis has drowned (You scared the bloody heck out of me! Don't give me that look Jackal Head) we decided to call it a draw.

A few hours, tons of snacks, and a lot of laughing later we were watching the sunset across the sky. We sat in the sand side by side watching it dip below the pyramid which glistened in the light. I laid my head on Anubis's shoulder. I looked up at his face, his brown eyes staring at the beautiful sight before him. "Is this how it looked back when the Pyramids were first built?"

His gaze turned to me as a smile lit his gorgeous face. "Yeah, kinda. But it's much nicer looking at them with you."

And with that, Anubis kissed me.

**Well I hope you liked it! What did you think? Tell me in a review! Haha:)**

**Also I was wondering, wh's point of view do you guys like reading more? Sadie's or Anubis's? I'd like to know!:D**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Meeting her friends Part 1

**Its been ages days since I updated so I decided to split this one into two parts so I could get some of it out here faster! I hope you enjoyair and review?:3 You know I love them!:D**

******A**

**N**

**U**

**B**

**I**

**S**

Anubis here again! Sadie decided to let me talk. I'm starting to wonder if this is going to blow up or something... You know how much she likes to talk. (Ouch! Sorry Sadie keeps setting my hair on fire. Stop that, Sadie!)

Sadie wants me to tell you the story when I met her insane friends Liz and Emma. I still get nightmares about it. (Just kidding, of course, Sadie. Gulp.)

I was standing outside Brooklyn House. Osiris had given me the day off while he tended to the duties of the Hall. Ever since the forty had returned (and I'd started dating Sadie) I'd gotten a lot more free time. It was a nice change from the days when I was the only person there.

The door opened to Sadie with a large grin on her face. "Hullo!" She gave me a hug. "Ready to go?"

I nodded. Today we were taking a short trip to London so I could meet Sadie's two best friends and her grandparents. I was pretty nervous, but Sadie was already pulling me towards the roof where Carter would take us to London, via Freak Airways. I nodded a hello to a few of the trainees we past, the ones I knew well. The place was starting to get full, although I knew some were only visiting from other nomes.

Brooklyn house is a really beautiful place if you just stop and look around for a while. Sadly Sadie was in a hurry to see her family and friends so basically the place was a blur as she dragged me to the roof. Carter was waiting for us, Walt's boat already tied to Freak's belly.

Carter smiled when he saw us enter the roof. "Hey!" he called. "Ready to go?"

"Yep," I replied. Carter had been making more of an effort to 'put up with' me since I'd started dating Sadie. He still didn't approve, he didn't really like me much either. Well it sure seemed like that. "Thanks for taking us."

"It's no problem," Carter reassured us as we climbed aboard. "But I get to say this: Welcome to Freak Airways! Thank you for choosing us and enjoy your trip through the Duat. Today's trip will last about two minutes, with touchdown in London."

Sadie laughed and rolled her eyes. "No problem. Don't we get peanuts?"

Carter yanked the reins in Freak. Just before we reached the Duat he turned and grinned at Sadie. "Sorry, you didn't get the luxury flight!"

Traveling through the Duat is not fun, even for a god. It's nauseating and all you can see is swirls of blues and blacks. The only thing you can hear are the screams. Sadie was clinging to me for support and I held an arm around her. Traveling this way is much easier with other people.

Don't get the wrong idea, I can exist and live in the Duat being a god. But traveling through it on a boat tied to a crazy griffin? Not an experience I'd recommend to just anyone.

Just as quickly the screams faded into the horrible distance and the darkness went with it. Still I was a little confused about where we were. The grey sky was loaded with clouds. It looked like it might rain at any second. But Sadie had a grin on her face like she was thrilled to be there. So it must be London.

We bed goodbyes to Carter who disappeared into the Duat once again.

Once you really looked around London was beautiful. In the distance loomed structures like Buckingham Palace (ah I remember when that was built. That was a fun party) and a huge clock I didn't recognize stood near it. In another direction was a giant... Ferris wheel? Yeah I think that was the name. London had changed since I'd been there last, but I guessed it must have been long since my last visit. Which really wasn't surprising, to be honest.

I turned back to Sadie who was starting to look excited. "So... Where to?"

She seemed startled to find that I was still there. She looked really pretty, her Carmel and purple hair standing out against the grey of London. Her blues eyes were shinning with excitement. I'm sure my brown ones reflected something different. Like anxiety.

Sadie grabbed my hand and started to drag me down the street. She seemed giddy. "Come on! Hurry up!"

I chuckled and caught up with her. "I'm coming, geez."

I hadn't seen her this excited since we'd defeated Apophis and we'd found a potion to cure Walt, just before he died. You may be thinking: Hey Anubis, why were you glad you'd cured Walt and she was completely giddy with happiness? Well, I'd be pretty heartless if I'd just let him die on her. I had found a cure, and I wanted her to be happy. Plus, you know, she'd kissed me for it. So yeah.

Anyways (Yes Sadie! People do say that! Don't they?) it appeared that we had reached her grandparents flat, where her friends would be joining us for lunch and then Liz and Emma had some 'secret plan arranged' for the four of us that afternoon. Gulp.

Sadie knocked loudly, I was sure anyone who hadn't be awake yet wasn't sleeping anymore. But in practically no time at all the door flung open to reveal a girl grinning at us. She looked Indian and she could've stepped right out of the 80's. She yelled behind her and engulfed Sadie and I in a huge hug. She was shortly joined by another girl with pale skin and bright red hair. She hugged Sadie and then dragged the two of us inside.

My first impression of Sadie's grandparents: What the hell is that smell? Now listen, it wasn't her grandparents that smelled. It was the 'lunch' her grandmother was cooking. Thankfully none of that came out of my mouth as we entered the house, (And, no, Sadie. You are not sending this recording to them!). Sadie ran straight to them and engulfed them in a major hug, while I hung back.

Her grandfather spotted me just after Sadie let go of him. "So, you're the god, eh? Anubis, god of the dead and funerals?"

Well duh. "Yes, sir."

"Sir. He's respectful, at least. I like this one." Well this was going well. Her grandmother greeted me with a huge smile and started fussing over Sadie. Sadie pretended to be embarrassed but Liz and Emma told me she was just totally enjoying the attention (don't blame me! They're the ones who told me! Oh please, who is going to listen this?) Anyway once Sadie's gran was done fussing she led the rest of us into the kitchen for lunch. Now being immortal and all I really don't need to eat. But I figured I wanted to make a good impression and all that, blah, blah, blah.

Liz and Emma still couldn't believe I was actually a god. Their reactions when Sadie told them via video chat were freaking priceless! You think after Sadie's insane 13th birthday party they wouldn't be that surprised, but it was hilarious! Maybe I'll tell you about it sometime.

Sadie chatted everyone's ears off (yes, you did) while I mostly stayed quiet. Sadie's grandmother's cooking wasn't as bad as she said it was. Mostly.

"So, Anubis," one of her friends said in between bites. (I kept getting them confused.) "You're like an immortal god right?"

"Uh huh," I replied.

"And, don't you have, like, a pet. Annit or something?"

"Yes. His names Ammit, actually. Want to meet him?" Sadie shot me a warning look as Liz and Emma squealed 'yes''s. So I reached into the Duat and prayed like crazy Osiris wasn't in the middle of a court meeting. Well he shouldn't be, since I'm not there.

I felt my hand grasp my pet and heard his help of surprise. With a tug, I yanked him through the Duat and into the kitchen. Liz and Emma squealed in delight as Ammit went over and sniffed them. Sadie laughed and yelled "There's my poochikens! There's my Ammit!" at the top of her lungs as Ammit jumped into her arms.

I smiled a little as he licked her. At least my pets approve. I could just make out Sadie's grandfather muttering something about 'silly Egyptian no good magic.' I did my best not to take offense to that. I pretended to not have heard and turned to the red haired one. "So, what're you guys planning this afternoon?"

"Oh," Emma giggled. "It's a super secret surprise."

"I'm guessing you won't tell me even if I guess right," Sadie questions her.

"Oh definitely not!" Liz exclaims, like the idea is to prosperous to even dream of. "That would ruin the surprise!" She looks at her wrist, where a shiny gold watch is gleaming. "Speaking of which, we need to head out! Thanks for lunch, Gran, Gramps."

We all say our various goodbyes to Sadie's grandparent and head out.

**Sorry for the cliffy, haha:) I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please review:D**

**Also does anyone want to see a certain event in the future? PM me and I'll try to write it!**

**Thanks guys!:D**


	6. 20 Reasons Why

**So this chapter is kind of a filler until I finish part two of 'Meeting her friends.' Sorry for the delay on that, I just haven't gotten around to it. This took much less time and I wanted to get something out tonight. Sorry for the delay on Part 2... But for now enjoy: 20 Reasons Why! **

******A**

**N**

**U**

**B**

**I**

**S**

I sighed and looked down at the paper. It wasn't going to write itself was it? See, uh, Osiris/Julius made me a deal. If I could create a good list of 20 reasons why I should be aloud to date Sadie, he wouldn't blast to to pieces with enough explosives to threaten a small country with.

I picked up my pen and began writing.

My 20 reasons why you should let me date Sadie:

20. She's pretty.

19. She's freaking hilarious

18. Come on! Do you want to go back to the 'only in a good mood once every eon or so phase'? I DIDN'T THINK SO.

17. I'm a god, I can give her anything she wants!

16. Face it, I have the best puppy dog face EVER!

15. I can use it on you. Don't tempt me.

14. Face, we're cute together.

13. My friend, Nico, is starting to call us 'Sanubis' Which has a lovely ring to it.

12. She loves my pet, Ammit. (Yes he's mine. Deal with it)

11. I can always quit this 'god of death and funerals job... Well maybe I can't, but it's the thought that counts!

10. I have good credibility! I'm not going to break her heart or anything.

9. Even if I have to start a petition to make her immortal. And if that doesn't work I can make her my immortal queen.

8. That time I attacked a random person with Ammit? Wasn't my fault, I swear! Horus made me do that! See, I have a spotless record.

7. Isis likes this plan.

6. Sadie is gorgeous.

5. And smart.

4. And funny.

3. And snarky (in a cute way.)

2. She's perfect.

1. I love her.

I glared down at the paper. I can't believe I had just written that. Actually, I could. Everything I'd written was completely true. Still, it wasn't me who needed convinced of my reasoning. It was her father who just happened to be hosting my adoptive father. It was a huge mess, but I could deal with it. Plus, Osiris always liked me so maybe he could whisper in Julius's ear and stop him from doing anything irrational.

Hopefully.

I gulped and headed into the Hall. And prayed to pretty much all of my god friends that this wouldn't get me blasted to prices. Sure I couldn't die, but it would hurt like heck and would take me forever to get back from the Duat.

Osiris sat on his throne, waiting for me. It was now or never.

I gave him the list.

**Well, we all know he survives onto **the other events mention by both Anubis and Sadie, so it's no spoiler to say Osiris/Julius accepted the list. How Anubis managed to confince him is said by some to be a mistory, but as he reveals in this recording most peo**ple believe it to be his list '20 Reasons Why.'**

**Lol did you like my textbook ending to it?:D Sorry about that.**

**Anyways sorry for not having 'Meeting her friends Part 2' up yet, it should be here soon!**

**In the meantime... Review?:3**


	7. My Bloody List, Carter

**Hello again! I'm sorry this isn't the part 2 you may have been looking for... But I don't think I'm going to finosh that one. I'm sorry! On the bright side the next update after this one will have a bit more drama... You could say that. But for now enjoy a listmod 20 reasons, by non other than Miss Sadie Kane!**

******S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

It wasn't fair! Carter got to get Zia while he did everything in his stupid pharaoh power to keep me away from Anubis! Dad approved so why couldn't Carter grow up and stop trying to control me? He knew it wasn't going to work.

I stormed into his room with another arguement on the tip of my tongue. But before I could even so much as open my mouth Carter started speaking.

"Okay. I will stop doing everything in my power of you can give me twenty good reasons why I should stop. Deal?"

Hadn't seen that coming. But it was worth a shot. "Fine. Give me some bloody paper."

And I began to write.

The 20 reasons for you, oh brother dear

20. Anubis is hot.

"That is not a good reason."

"Shh, let me continue."

19. He can be funny.. Sometimes.

18. Osiris has never seen him this happy in eons.

17. I'm happy around him.

16. He's a god. And that could totally work out.

15. I'll have him use his puppy dog face on you.

14. Or make him go all cute-jackal-puppy. You'll melt like am ice cube.

13. Liz and Emma think we're cute together! So do mom and dad! And come on, Sanubis has a nice ring to it!

"No, it doesn't."

"Carter, be quiet. Yes it does."

12. He has an awesome pet! (Ammit)

11. I'll stop being a magician! Well I won't, but still... It's the thought that counts!

10. Dad said, if it works out he can make me immortal or something.

9. He has credibility! I've had Cleo look up EVERYTHING about him- stalker mode.

8. Come on, I went to all that trouble for him!

7. Ammit and dad are okay with it.

6. His eyes make me want to melt into a puddle.

5. He's drop dead gorgeous!

4. I'm always happy around him.

3. Even when we argue, I'm still glad he's near.

2. Please?

1. Fine, I'll say it: BECAUSE I LOVE HIM. There.

"Well? Is this good enough for you?" I asked Carter.

He sighed and looked down at his shoes. "Yes, I'll stop being overprotective."

"YES!" I hugged him tight and ran to video chat the boyfriend I could finally have.

"Anubis! Hi," I yelled at my iPad.

His face appeared on the screen in front of me. "Hey Sadie, how's it going?"

"Good, great actually. I've gotten Carter off my back, this time for good."

"How?" And I explained.

**Soooo what did you think? I hope you enjoyed this somewhat short update! Stay tuned for the next episode and leave a review!:D**


	8. Hey Osiris! Guess what

**Hello again! Thank you all for the lovely reviews. It's means a lot to me.**

**So my sister has been begging me for a 'Telling Osiris' story. And I figured, that the heck it could be fun to write. This is sorta a part two-Er, but only sorta. Enjoy!**

******S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

Sadie here! Well as you heard, my father made Anubis right that list. But how did we get to that point? This entry tells the story that everyone fears: telling your parents about your new boyfriend. It doesn't help when said boyfriend also works for your dad. And has worked for this dad's host for thousands of years.

Well it started out as a regular day, I guess. It was a dreary Saturday, only days after we defeated Apophis. And since Walt had been cured the day before, life was slowly returning to normal. The intimates were prepping for school again, something I would not be joining them for. Sure, I should've gone, but I had recently began a relationship with a god who was probably smart when he wanted to be, and I had my brother. Who I trust more than google, sometimes. Plus, I was going to do homeschool with Carter. Perfect plan, right?

Only... Something was tugging at my mind, driving me insane (no comments from you, Anubis) with guilt. My dad, well, he still didn't know I was in a relationship with his minion (yes, you are. Shut up and let me tell the story), Anubis. And he was not going to be pleased to find out.

Still in my pajama's, I clawed my way down the stairs that dreary Saturday with intentions of a yummy bowl of Captain Crunch. Of course, we were out. And no one else was home. I did the sensible thing and grabbed my iPad. I tapped in a number and the FaceTime app appeared while it dialed his number.

"Hey Sadie! What's up?" Anubis's face appeared on the screen, which was a great thing to see early in the morning. However, it did not help with concentration issues.

"Uh, hey! Sorry, its early. But can you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure. What?" Ah so innocent. A few midnight trips to Walmart for my food needs would change that.

"Can you go get me something for breakfast? No one else is home and.. We're out of food." Yes, I exaggerated. But I was hungry, plus this was a good excuse for him to visit me. Win, win.

Anubis rolled his gorgeous brown eyes. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks." He nodded and ended the call. Without saying bye. How rude. But since he was brining me food, I didn't really care at the time.

Seconds past, then a few minutes. My stomach growled. Thankfully no one heard that. Carter would've never let me live that down. But he was in Egypt, tending to 'Pharaoh duties.' Translation: 'visiting Zia.'

A doorbell ring brought me to the front door. I swung it open and he was standing there, grinning, with a IHOP bag in his arms. "Bon appetite, Lady Kane."

Uck. "Quit calling me that! You know I hate it."

His trademark smirk made an appearance. "Exactly. Can I come in or are we just going to stand out here in the rain?"

I hadn't even noticed it was raining. "Come on then." We both entered the house. The waffles were starting to smell way to good for their own good.

Anubis set the food down on the tabletop and sat down. "I got some for myself, we can eat together."

I grinned crazily- but mostly at the waffles. (Yes that was why I was grinning. Haha very funny.) "Sounds like a plan."

He dished out the food, chocolate chip waffles and hot chocolate. Oh, I was so in love with him at that moment. I grabbed some silverware before I remembered I was still in my PJ's. Oh well. "So," I said in between bites of waffle. "How have things been since I saw you two days ago?"

He pretended to ponder the thought. "Oh. Well, I don't know where to begin. So much has happened. Yourself?"

"Not bad. But you know... Somethings been on my mind a lot..." Maybe today, we'd tell him. Yeah and penguins will fl- actually I'd seen that.

He looked concerned. He was annoying like that. "What is it?"

I slouched my head on my hand. "We still haven't told my dad about... Us."

"Well..." He bit his lip. "We'll tell him right after breakfast, if it'll make you feel better."

"We will?" It was a great and terrifying thought. So many things could go wrong... But they could also go right. Plus, what would my dad think? Wait- when did I care? That's right, I didn't. Duh. Okay I just didn't want him to blast Anubis to bits. That's it.

Said boyfriend grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Sure. I've been wanting to tell him as well. Better than him finding out on his own."

"Yeah..." And after that we had quite a pleasant meal. We didn't talk a lot, but that was okay. Silences between us are never awkward, just another great thing about Anubis. You don't always have to be talking. Which is not something I recommend, if you're anything like me. Talking is, like, oxygen.

Afterwards I ran up and changed into my linen outfit and combat books (I should've just stayed in my PJ's, same look) and met Anubis back in the entry hall. Which is quite impressive, see Rick Riordan's collection of our adventures for complete details.

Anubis fit in well with the decorations. I guess that's sense they're all ancient Egyptian style, and he's an Egyptian god. He had the nerve to look great as usual, with his messy black hair and chocolate eyes. His ears still stood out a bit, but it was cute. Reminded me of a jackal, which was the point. Thankfully, though, I'd never seen him in part jackal form. Although Carter tells me it's impressive in a scary and weird way.

"Ready to go?" The jackal god asked me.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I told him. I bounded down the stairs quickly, with downright dread settling in my chest. You're probably thinking: But Sadie, you're dads a god! He'll be understanding and won't care that your dating his servant! You haven't met him. He's strict, and this was one thing I wasn't sure how he would take. Thumbs up if you already knew this.

I grabbed Anubis's arm and concentrated. I channeled power for my dead friend, the goddess Isis, and opened a portal of swirling sand in the middle of the huge room. The swirling sand didn't look inviting, but portals never do. I ran into it and I could tell Anubis was following.

Blinking sand out of my eyes, I looked around. I was standing in the Hall of Judgement where both my father and my boyfriend worked. Off to the side were the scales and Feather of Truth. On the other side was a small door to Ammit's room. But the most impressive sight was at the end of the Hall, where my parents thrones stood. Large chairs, basically, each was huge and laced with gold. After staring at them for a moment I realized something; I was alone. Probably a good thing. People might jump to conclusions if I arrived with Anubis early in the morning.

Deciding it was time I called out: "Hello? Dad you home?"

Footsteps echoed down the corridor behind me. I twirled around to find my parents and Anubis approaching. The **later** winked at me as he walked behind my parents. Who probably couldn't see the wink.

"Sadie!" My parents yelled in unison. My mother approached my first and grinned at me. "What a lovely surprise! What brings you here?"

"Well, um..." I glanced at Anubis for reassurance. He nodded in a go on sort of way. "I have something I kind of need to tell you guys."

My father raised an eyebrow. "Yes...?"

"Well. I'm not really sure how to say this, honestly..." My voice trailed off as my parents' eyes stared me down. Suddenly, I felt like I was five years old again and had just done something wrong and my biggest fear in the world was my parents punishing me for it. And yelling at me. And possibly disowning me. Not a great feeling. But I gathered my courage, and before I could back out, I spit it out. "I'm dating Anubis."

Surprise. Shock. Anger. These registered in my dad's face. My mother's was a different story. Shock. Delight. An I-Knew-IT! look. She hugged me and pulled a bashful Anubis into the hug as well. "Oh I knew it! I so knew it! I told you, Julius!"

We all turned to my dad. He looked slightly annoyed... But it quickly faded. "Oh. I must admit we all saw this coming. Anubis hasn't been this cheerful in ages!"

Well, everyone seemed to think that was true. (Shut up, we all do. Deal with it Jackal-Head.) I hugged my dad. "So you don't mind?"

My dad let go and smiled at me. "If your happy... Then it's okay." I grinned. "However... There are some things I'd like to discuss with you, Anubis."

I turned to where my boyfriend was doing his best not to turn even paler. He gulped. Well maybe this was Osiris speaking, not my dad. Then again, that's not really a good thing. I only watched in silence as my dad dragged Anubis off.

**So now you see what I mean when I saw its kind of a part two story. I hope you liked it... And here comes my cry for reviews.:) I love them so leave one?:)**

**Also, a cry for help: I'm lacking ideas right now. I'm sure I'll think of some soon, but if you want to see a certain event PM me! I'll try to do all requests and I'll credit you for the idea.**

**Thanks and I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Interview with Anubis and Sadie

**About the talk between Anubis and Osiris last chapter- **

**No, it wasn't 'The Talk.' He's 5000 years ols, i think he wouldve gotten it before now. Just saying. Anyway first Anubis gets blown up(blame my sister for that) and then when he recovers Anubis is forced to write the 20 reasons why list. (See chapter 5) **

Today, I have a special treat for you all! I recently have had the chance to meet and interview so to say the two subjects of our recordings. Someone transcripted the intervieand sent me a copy and I decided to pass it on you. Enjoy and I may be meeting with them again so leave questions in a review! 

(Also for the sake of time, I will be referred to as 'Annie' instead of 'Annie Remmy Aurum.' Just a heads up.) 

Sadie and Anubis walk into the room where Annie is sitting and waiting for them.

Annie: Hello! Thanks for coming guys, means a lot to me.

Anubis: It's no problem, really.

Sadie: Yeah, it could be fun.

Annie: Yep! Anyway first question is for... Anubis.

Anubis: Well...?

Annie: 'Okay we all know you like Sadie, but... What about Anput? Your wife?! Didn't you have a kid?'

Sadie(with narrowed eyes at Anubis):Yes, do explain.

Anubis: Er well that's complicated. We were never really married in the first place. Most people just assumed that, us being the two jackal gods. As for the child... Anput is gonna kill me for this, but it wasn't mine. I did care about her and I knew her parents were going to be annoyed when they found out. So I pretended it was for her sake. But she's just a friend.

Sadie (who's grinning): Aw that was sweet of you.

Annie: Yeah, it was.

Anubis(shrugs): I guess. I just didn't want to see my friend get hurt.

Annie: That was a good thing to do. Now next question. Anubis do you realize how many FANGIRLS you have? What do you think of that?

Anubis: I don't really get it... But I guess it's cool, in an odd way.

Annie: If you say so. Sadie- If you had to choose between them all, who's your favorite trainee?

Sadie(blushing): Walt. He's my best guy friend and he's easy to talk to. He also helps out with the younger kids, definitely a plus.

Anubis: ...

Annie: Okay then. Okay now I'm going to give you the name of someone you know and you have to describe them in one word and one word only. Okay?

Sadie: Whatever.

Anubis: Sounds like fun.

Annie: First person- Carter

Sadie:Annoying

Anubis: Pharaoh... I couldn't think of a better one. (He sticks his tongue out in a dog like way)

Annie: Zia

Sadie: Awesome

Anubis: Cool

Annie: How about Walt?

Sadie: Bestfriend

Annie: That's two words

Anubis: Git

Annie: Ohhkay.. Felix

Sadie: Penguins

Anubis: Ice

Annie: Me?

Sadie: Funny, I've read your stories and you seem funny.

Anubis: Nice.

Annie: Thanks. Let's move on shall we? Since I wrote the questions, I'll apologize for the bazaar-ness of this one. If a monkey were attacking you with a banana and you realized it was Koufu (A/N- Sorry I can't spell it) what would be the first word out of your mouth?

Sadie: What the h***

Anubis: I would shove Walt at it and scream 'TAKE HIM NOT SADIE.'

Sadie(giving Anubis a weird look and muttering): Mental jackal gods...

Annie: Nice, Anubis. I'm sure Walt will really appreciate that little act of kindness.

Anubis: What can I say? I'm amazing.

Sadie: Ssshhhhhuuuuuurrrrrreeeeeee you are.

Anubis(winks): I am.

Annie: Annnyyyywwwwhhhhoooo next question then? Are you guys annoyed I've been writing out the recording you sent me?

Sadie: Well really, you should've asked first, at lea-

Anubis: No, it's fine.

Annie(relieved): Great. Okay. What do you think of the couple name Sanubis?

Anubis: My friend, a boy named Nico, once called me that. But I think he meant it as a cross between sh** and my name. He also taunted me with it when I told him about Sadie and I.

Sadie: I have got to meet that kid sometime.

Anubis: Yeah, well...

Sadie: Anyways, I think it's a load of rubbish. Who needs a couple name? It's dumb.

Annie: Yeah. Hey what's that noise?

Sadie(looks at a watch): Oh, that's Carter. He's sending me a message saying we have to get back to Brooklyn house.

Annie: Oh. Well bye then, I guess.

Anubis: Well, this was quite the experience. I hope we'll be able to see you again, Miss Aurum.

Sadie: Sorry for leaving, it's been fun. See you later!

Annie(calls as they exit): Bye!

**Well leave questions for them in a review if you'd like. I think I'll mail the questions to them and when they send answers, I'll add one to the top of every story! Deal? **

**Also review on what you think of the interview, story, ect. I'm not sure I did that well on it, but bleh:P **

**Ciao! **


	10. Nico di Angelo and The Mummy

**Hello again! AnnieRA here:D**

**Sorry for the late update... Schools just started. I'd also like to point out that, yes, I know this isn't the best chapter. I just couldn't find a way to put Nico in otherwise. Oh well.**

**I hope you enjoy and review!:D Please? I'll give you a virtual cookie!**

**Alllssssooooo I haven't done a disclaimer yet. Oops. **

**DISCLAIMER: Do I own TKC and characters? I WISH. BUT SADLY, NO.**

****Question you sent in- 

**Anubis-**

**- 1. What was ****on**** your mind when you first saw Sadie? **

Anubis: Uh, who is this mortal with that cat? (Bast) When she actually started talking? She's pretty and I hope I never have her as an enemy. She could me into the ground.

Anubis here. Well, you already know about Sadie's friends so I figured I'd tell you about my friend. Well, the only friend I have who isn't a god, or Egyptian.

He looks a little like me, I guess and he has the same type of aura. Powerful and deadly. He's only 13 but he's got some wicked powers. He can summon the dead, just like I can. He always wears black and leather jackets, which match his hair. So it's fitting, I guess, that he's the son of Hades.

It was a regular Sunday in New Orleans, when I'd seen him last. I was hanging out in a graveyard and he decided to stop by.

"Hey!"

He caught me by surprise; I had not seen him approaching. I jumped probably five feet in the air, all while encasing him in mummy linen. I turned to see who it was and sighed. "Oh. It's you," I said while dropping the linen encasing him.

"Jeez," Nico wheezed. "And here I went thinking we were friends."

I smirked at him. "I told you not to sneak up on me. Us Egyptians are very paranoid, you know."

"I thought that was just the magicians."

"Well, yeah." I admitted. The House of Life was always on the lookout for gods like me, to imprison and basically destroy us. Well they had been, anyway, before Sadie and Carter had ex- uh, destroyed Apophis. [Yes, Sadie! I still won't say that word!]

Anywho, Nico sat down on the bench I was sitting on. He looked troubled for a moment before speaking. "Sooooo," he drew out the word mockingly, "how's Sadie?"

"She's fine." I couldn't help it; a small smile was brought to my lips. Even the thought of Sadie can do that to me sometimes. It's horrible, really. But I don't have much control over it. [Yeah, yeah. Ha-ri. There that should keep her quiet. Oh fine... Sa-hi. There she can speak again. Pity... Kidding, Sadie!] "How's you sister... Hazel?"

Nico looked down. He had flouted the 'rules of Hades' by bringing his half sister back from the dead. Unlike him, though, she was a Roman. "She's fine. Fitting in well, I've heard."

"That's good. How's everything else going... Didn't you say something about a missing camper last time we talked?" I asked. I wanted to know more about current events in the Greek and Roman world. I didn't visit those gods much, these days. Not like they would tell me anything, anyways.

"Oh... No word from Percy. Not that I'm worrying much. I'm pitying whoever is stupid enough to try to take him from Annabeth more."

"Annabeth..." I tried to place her with no luck. "The... Girlfriend of Percy, right?"

"Yep," Nico sighed. He ran a hand through his black hair before a small grin lit his face. "Speaking of girlfriends... How's Carter and Osiris taking the news of you and Sadie?"

"Oh. Well Carter seemed not so happy about it and Osiris blew me up with enough explosives to be a threat to small countries.. I'm not sure Julius had much say in that," I admitted. Nico looked slightly confused so I explained. "Osiris has always been big on 'don't date mortals, you're a god! You should know better!'"

"I see," Nico sighed. "At least everything worked out though?"

"Yeah, I guess," I sighed. Nico had a point. Even though it had taken a few days to get out of the Duat (only to find tons of souls that still needed judged, mind you) I managed to get Osiris to accept the fact that I was dating Sadie. I don't want to know what would've happened if he'd tried everything in his power to stop it. I just know it wouldn't've been very pretty. "No luck with Thalia, then?"

"Oh, haha, very funny," my demigod friend pouted. "She's still a hunter and still older than me. So no."

"Pity," I pretended to be upset about this obvious news. I knew it was never going to work out with Thalia for Nico, but the kid had a huge crush on her. I didn't really care much, but it would've been nice if something good happened to this kid for once.

He stuck his tongue out at me. "Can I meet Sadie sometime?"

His question took me a little off guard. I answered quickly though: "Probably not. Maybe."

"Aww, but you talk about her all the time!" [You are so full of yourself Sadie. That wasn't a complement, silly. Yeah, love you too.] "I want to actually meet her!"

Yes, it was a bad idea, but oh well. "Hang on a second okay?"

He nodded like a little kid hyped up on candy. I closed my eyes and focused. Slowly, I could start seeing Sadie, in the distance. Come on, close your eyes, I thought. Yes! She blinked and I yelled, "Sadie! Keep your eyes closed!"

She yelped, but came more into focus. "Anubis?"

"Yes it's me. Don't ask, this is complicated magic. Can you open a portal the graveyard I took you to when we first met?" I gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, okay," She sighed. "I'll be there in a minute." She opened her eyes and disappeared from view.

I opened my eyes and told Nico she was coming. The kid looked simply delighted.

In less than a minute, Sadie Kane had arrived. I greeted her with a hug and introduced Nico. "Sadie, this is my friend Nico.."

"Hi Nico!" Sadie chirped. "What's up?"

"Not much," he replied. "So you're the great and beautiful Miss Sadie Kane Anubis never shuts up about?"

"Yep. He talks about me a lot?" Amusement was glittered in her blue eyes.

Nico smirked. "All the time."

I started planning Nico's funeral; it was going to happen soon if if I had any say at the moment. "Anyway, Sadie, Nico was so eager to meet you, practically jumping for joy when you said you'd come."

Revenge is sweet. Nico immediately started denying it, to no prevail. Sadie just laughed and said, "Well I am pretty amazing, aren't I?"

Nico and I rolled our eyes simultaneously. Yep, that's Sadie for you. Sarcastic, and self centered. [OWCH! I was only joking. Jeez, no need to punch me for a joke...]

Anyway are you expecting some dramatic, exciting event? Don't get your hopes up. It was a normal meeting between some friends. The most exciting thing any of us did was talk.

But eventually, I left for Brooklyn House with Sadie. The place seemed deserted, at first glance. There was no light flooding through the windows and no noise emitting throughout them either.

"They must've gone out for dinner," Sadie noted. I nodded and pushed open the door. Sure enough, no one was there. A little note was on the counter.

"'Left for dinner. Shouldn't be back for a while. Carter,'" Sadie read. She grinned evil up the stairs for a moment. Before I could ask, she dashed up them with crazy speed and came down holding a wallet. "This," she said. "Is Carter's wallet. It is filled with money. Pizza or Chinese food?"

So yeah. She's home alone (okay alone with me) for a minute and she's already robbing the pharaoh of Egypt. Great, just great. But I caved and ordered us pizza.

"Wanna watch a movie?" My girlfriend asked as she closed the door on the pizza delivery guy.

"Um sure. What movie?"

"Something scary, then." So that's how we ended up on the couch five minutes later chomping down on pizza and watching... You guessed it! The mummy.

I couldn't help but feel a little bad for some of the characters. But there's a reason you're not supposed to disturb mummies.

After about.. Oh, an hour maybe? I gave up. I couldn't help it at all. I burst out laughing. It was just hilarious! I mean, come on! The idiots just stood there screaming while the mummy attacked them! Seriously, how thick do you get? The just stood there screaming and pleading as he killed them. Idiots.

"What exactly is so funny?" Sadie asked. She was giving me the 'you are sooo insane look.' She gives it a lot.

"Well, they're just standing there while he kills them! They're to stupid to even try to escape!" I explained.

The look on her face over the next five seconds was absolutely priceless. She looked at me and turned slowly to the tv where another person had just been killed. She looked slowly back at me... And burst out laughing. "You are so right!"

I laughed even more. We laughed and laughed, until we cried. Eventually it wasn't even funny anymore, we just laughed because we could. Eventually it calmed down... Except... Well, the exact second we stopped laughing the guy screamed "LOOKIE WHAT I'VE GOT!" as he thrust the cat towards the mummy. That just set us off again.

And somehow, laughing led to kissing. And I can't say that that was a bad thing. [Oh shut up, Sadie.]

"Ahem," a voice behind us said 'coughed.' I jumped sky high as Sadie shrieked, "Tas!"

"Ack!" Carter yelped as he was suddenly bound in pink linen.

"Oh," Sadie growled. (It was kinda scary, actually.) "It's you." She unbound him with a simple spell and yanked her brother to his feet. She looked downright angry.

"Sorry," Carter grimaced. "But I didn't want any of the ankle biters walking in on you guys making out."

Sadie flushed red, and so did I. Carter was glaring at me and I took my cue to leave. I gave Sadie one last kiss goodnight and disappeared to the Hall of Judgement.

**So, it's not perfect. But it's not bad either!**

**I hope you enjoyed it and review?:3 I'LL GIVE YOU AN VIRTUAL COOKIE!**


	11. One Crazy Dream!

**Sorry for the late update! I wrote a chapter, hated it and trashed it. Then, I started talking to my sister (Sadie Mockingjay Potter Ride!) and this idea just kinda popped into her mind! So I, uh, 'borrowed' it! XD (Well the premiere idea was hers- and Sadie having a dream- but the rest was mine!)**

**Hope you enjoy it and review! :D (Almost to a total of 50 :D Woohoo!) **

**Anubis- **

**2. How did you meet Nico**

_**Anubis: Funny story, actually. I was back in New Orleans and this pale kid runs in screaming about a chimera. I blasted the thing to dust for him and he just started talking to me. I haven't heard from him in a while though... **_

_****__  
_**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

Hullo again! What, you thought I'd let Anubis ramble on forever? Well thankfully, no. [Oh shut it,Jackal Head.]

So I bet you're all wondering, What is Sadie going to tell us about? What cute and entertaining story does she want us to hear? Well let me tell you.

We all have those dreams. The crazy ones where the people you love are there and a ton of crazy things happen to you and them? Yeah, this is one of them. But I didn't know it was a dream so just imagine you don't know either, Kay? Okay then let's begin.

When I 'woke up' I found myself in an unfamiliar city with Carter by my side. He looked just as confused as I did. He looked around and seemed to figure out where we were. "Well?" I asked, annoyed he wasn't sharing information.

"What?" He asked. "I have to run, date with Zia! And don't be late to the premiere."

He dashed off with his kopesh hanging from his side and me calling after him, "What premiere? What are you talking about? Where are we?"

I shouted until he was just a speck in the distance, but he never answered. So, feeling annoyed and grumpy, I plopped down on the nearest bench and sulked. The questions floated around in my mind, just as annoying as my brother. [What? Anubis! Why'd you let Carter in here? Get out, brother.]

Okay, know that thats settled back to my story.

In the midst of sulking an idea floated into my mind. I reached for my bag with my Carmel colored hair dropping past my head and pulled out -duh duh dunnn- Doughboy! The shabati was still in my bag, thank god. [Yeah, not you, Anubis.] Anyway, I took the little clay man out of the bag and stared at him. I must've looked mental- teenage girl staring at an inanimate man made out of clay crazy. I picked him up by his, uh, legs (he doesn't have feet) and shook him. "Wake up!"

Immediately he came to life with a familiar and snarky voice. "I answer the call."

Unlike my first encounter with Doughboy I saw this coming. So he didn't get to taste the bench. "Hullo again."

He frowned. "Oh, its you."

"No need to be excited," I snorted. "Anyway I have a question for you. Where are we?"

The little guy looked around for a moment before answering. "Los Angeles."

Huh? How did I get to Los Angeles? I was seriously confused, but no matter. I was Sadie Kane and I was going to find some answers.

Now, I know what you're thinking. Sadie, you've just been dumped in some random city where your brother ditched you! And what about the premiere? You should stay put and wait for help or something!

Yeah, right. You do know who I am, don't you? Besides, I sorta knew this city. I lived here until I was six, didn't I? Exactly. But first I needed to talk to my shabati a bit more.

"Ohhhkay. What part of Los Angeles?" I asked.

"I do not understand the question," said Doughboy. Great.

"What part of the town are we in?" He still looked confused, so I explained further. "Downtown, ect?"

"Oh, that's easy!" Doughboy chirped. "We're in the busiest part of town. If I am correct, which I always am-"

"Someone's full of them self," I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I sweetly said. "Please go on."

"As I was saying, I believe there's a movie premiere here in about half an hour. The Hunger Games, I believe."

I shot off the bench. "That's what Carter meant!"

"Excuse me?" Poor confused Doughboy said.

"Carter said to not be late to some premiere." I rolled my eyes. Shabati are so clueless sometimes. I guess life as a statue has its downsides. Always being told what to do, what to say. It must be exhausting. "Do you think that's what he meant?"

"Well I would assume so." He was getting a bit friendlier around me, if you hadn't noticed. Well, he'd at least work until I told him not to. If that counts for anything.

"So, why do you think I have to go to the Hunger Games premiere?"

"Well," he scratched his chin. "I would say its either because you star in it? Or maybe it's a trap, Miss Paranoid."

What the heck? Since when was I a movie star? Sure, I love the Hunger Games, but I think I'd remember if I was a cast member! "What!?"

"You are so clueless sometimes," it was Doughboy's turn to roll his eyes. "Remember? You just spent three months filming it."

WHAT THE HECK WAS HE TALKING ABOUT?! I certainly didn't have a clue. But being me, I had to look like I knew; I do have a reputation to keep here. So I played along. "Oh right! Sorry, amnesia mo. Anyway, I can't wait to see how it turned out! I bet I did awesome as my part of...?" I left the final sentence like a question for my shabati to answer.

"Prim, duh. And my service is done!" And with that, he turned into a plain old statue and left me sitting alone looking like I was talking to a park bench. Splendid. I still couldn't believe what I was hearing. I'd starred in a movie? It was all complete rubbish; there must've been a mistake. I was no movie star. So why was everyone convinced I was?

Well, I was determined to find out. So I ran to the nearest dress shop and bought a pretty black, strapless dress that barely reached my knees. It had a red belt just below the chest area. It was fairly nice, and I needed something to wear to the premiere didn't I? The funny part is that the clerk said the dress was already made just for me. And I thought this could get no weirder.

Once I left the shop I started to wonder about a few things:

1. Where was Anubis? (Yes, I know, really got my priorities straight.) [Yes you were the first thing on the list, Anubis! Try not to let your head get any bigger, kay?]

2. What were the trainees up to? If I was in L.A. where were my students. (Ugh, that sounds so odd!)

3. What exactly had happened the last few months that I didn't remember?

Sad outlook on my life; Anubis was the one I was most worried about. What of we'd broke up and I couldn't remember it? I pushed that thought out of my mind with a I'll-ask-Carter-later thought as I charted a cabbie to take me to the premiere. I'd managed to get the address from the dress store clerk, which was helpful.

Anyways, the ride was short and I paid with the money I found in my bag. I still couldn't believe what was happening and things only got crazier when I looked at the theatre. It was huge, five stories tall, and really wide with bright pink paint! Holy -uh, cow. Insert awkward cough here. But I managed to keep a calm look on my face because people were standing all around shouting for some random people. I didn't recognize the names even though I knew the cast members of the Hunger Games. Then again, from what I remembered, my name shouldn't have been screamed along with the rest.

I was starting to feel the urge to scream from confusion and annoyance when a familiar hand slipped itself into mine. My heart beat went from ugh this is annoying to fifty meter dash. Anubis. [Quit flattering yourself, it was a dream!]

"Hey," he said. Before I could respond he pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear, "listen, I know I shouldn't even be here, but I wanted to let you know. Because you're frustrated and annoyed with this. This is a dream, sweetheart."

I didn't know which was better: the fact that none of this was real or that he'd called me sweetheart. [THATS IT! GET OUT OF THE ROOM, NOW!] So I was dreaming... And could do whatever I wanted.

An evil and completely corrupted smile came onto my face. I could do whatever I wanted! How cool was this going to be! And, as a plus, Anubis was here. [Thank god he isn't here to hear that. (I sent him to sulk in the hallway)]

Well, what did I do first you ask? I did the obvious thing if you know me well enough. I grabbed Anubis's hand and dragged him away from the crowd. Even if this was not the real city,it was still Los Angeles. And I wanted to see a certain place.

Anubis ran along my side as we ran away from the confused fans. "Where are we going?"

"I want to see my house," I shouted to him- the wind was louder than my normal voice.

"Oh," he nodded. Not easy to do while dashing. "I see. Hang on." Anubis stopped abruptly and pulled me to a stop. I was confused, but he quickly opened a portal and I understood. I should've thought of that, really. I jumped through the wall of sand.

The second the sand cleared I gasped. It looked just like I remembered. The blue walls and wooden floors. A table of wood sat in the middle of a dining room to my left and a leather couch in the living room I was in. A small tv against a wall, even though it was hardly ever used. My mom always thought television was a waste of time. The only thing out of place was the god at my side. He was studying me with his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. His hand was still intertwined with mine.

A pang hit me in the chest as I realized how much here, in my old home, it looked like nothing had changed, yet everything had. I was no longer happy, carefree little girl, but a snake killing, god dating, magician.

I will not cry, I will not cry, I chanted in my mind. Over and over as I felt my eyes start to sting and water. No, I didn't want to cry; especially in front of Anubis. I didn't want to embarrass myself.

"I like this place," Anubis smiled at me. "It's nice. It looks so much like your dad's home in the underworld."

"Yeah," I sniffed. "He told me he based it off here."

And with that I pulled Anubis into a hug as tears fell down my face. He wrapped his arms around me. "Hey, it's okay."

"No it's not!" I sobbed. I couldn't help it. I'd been through a lot and for once, I just couldn't hold everything in. Thank god none of this was real. Of course, I still remember and so does Anubis.

"Yes, it is," he urged. "Whatever may have gone wrong in the past can only get better in the future. You've got your brother, and parents. And you've got me, for whatever that's worth."

"I love you," I said. I'd never said that before, I realize now. Not to someone I'm not related to, anyways. It felt good and I meant it.

"I love you too."

Before I could respond I woke up in my bed at Brooklyn house. A smile crossed my lips as I remembered the dream.

**So, what'd you think?:D**

**I hope you enjoyed it and REVIEW?:3**

**I'll give you a, uh, um... Virtual hug! -(^-^)-**


	12. Epilogue

**I'm rather sad to inform you that this is the final 'Sadie and Anubis Recordings' chapter.**

**I'd like to thank every single oneyou you who has reviewed/favorited/followed. It means a lot to me, it really does.**

**Now onto my comments on this chapter:**

**I like this chapter okay, even if it itsn't very long. Its definetly not my favorite, but oh well, maybe someday I'll rewrite it because I could do better.**

**So thank you and enjoy.**

**(OH YES. DIDN'T BEG FOR REVIEWS ONCE. FIST PUMP.) **

Sadie looked down at the recorder. "Well," she said in her British accent. Anubis could still hear traces of it even after the blue eyed girl had been living in America for months. "It looks like we're done. That was this morning."

"It looks like it," Anubis nodded. He couldn't help but feel a little sad. Despite his obvious doubts starting the project it had actually been... fun. Plus, the inside info from Sadie's own brain hadn't hurt one bit.

It had been a few weeks since the pair had begun their little recordings. Now they got to decide exactly what to do with them, even though neither of them knew. Anubis had a few ideas; maybe keeping them, listening to them later in his immortal life. Hopefully with Sadie by his side.

"Oi, Anubis?" Sadie looked up at him from where she sat on the floor. Anubis smiled, she looked seriously beautiful. Her carmel colored hair had grown a few inches since the fight with Apophis and her blue eyes shown brighter than the sky.

He played with a strand of her hair and answered, "Yes?"

"Were you actually there, in the dream?" Sadie asked, biting her lip.

"Of course," the jackal god nodded. He really had been, even if by accident. He'd stumbled upon her dream by just that- an accident. But he didn't regret it.

"I knew it!" Sadie grinned, enunciating the end of each word.

"Hey," Anubis said as a new idea crossed his mind. "Gove me the recorder."

He took the old thing from Sadie and flipped it on, with her eyebrows raised at him.

"Hello, again. Anubis reporting, possibly for the final time. I hope whoevers listening enjoyed or found some purpose for these recordings. Maybe someday we'll- being Sadie and I- find and listen to these. I hope so."

He shut the recorder off, and stood up. After running his hand through his wind blown black hair he offered it to Sadie. "Come on, lets go make more memories worth recording."

"Oh, and Sadie?"

"Yes?"

"Te amo," Anubis replied.

"What?" Sadie asked with a confused glance at her immortal boyfriends face.

"Nothing."

**I wish it wasn't so short; I don't know what else to put in here.**

**Also, 'Te amo' means '****_I love you' _****in Spanish. (I'm sure Anubis has most of the worlds languages down; he's had plenty of time to memorize them.)**

**So.. Thank you and PEACE OUT.**


	13. Extras

**_Didn't think I'd stay away for ever, did you?(; _**

**_Well, I'm back with a whole new chapter,bust because I felt like it! I'm not planning anymore chapters after this (sorry!) but I hope you enjoy this._**

**_Basically,throughout the story I did cut some scenes for,certain chapters I decided some parts didn't work, or I just forgot about them. _**

**_So, this is them! Each one says where they go, so don't get to confused! I also added some small cute thing and a could Q&A's. _**

**_So enjoy, and for old times sake, review? :D _**

**A Picture to Remember (Deleted scene; The Double Date) **

S

A

D

I

E

After Anubis' stunt with the pretend drowning (I am so still mad at you don't snicker), we had decided to call it a draw. It wasn't like we didn't want to continue, it's more that Zia had an idea.

"Hey, why don't we play chicken?"

The reaction was almost instantaneous. Carter was looking amused, and Anubis was looking quite nervous. Me? I was grinning madly, and all but yelling bring it on! "It sounds like a lovely idea, Zia. Anubis and I'll be a team, you and Carter, yeah?"

Poor Carter looked like he wanted to protest, but one puppy dig look from Zia put him in his place. (Although, Anubis does do the look better. And, honey? Quit flattering yourself, or I WILL send this to all of the gods. Even the senile ones are bound to get a kick out of it. Now, that's better.)

I climbed on Anubis' shoulders, Zia in Carter's.

Now, for those of you who haven't played before chicken is basically a fight to the death, with the competitors in the water, and trying to knock one another down. Simple enough right?

"I'll ref, and snap a photo of the winners!" Bes offered.

"Gee, thanks. Just what we need. A photo of Sadie fist pumping the air and yelling like a banshee. Just what we need," Anubis muttered under his breath.

"What makes you so sure you're going to win?" called Carter.

"Because, we're a simply amazing duo, brother dear." I smiled winningly, just as Bes called for the game to start.

It was a hard competition, but in the end the stubborn sister and the god prevailed. And, just a promised, Bes snapped the picture, just before I fell off Anubis' shoulders!

"Say cheese!"

It was a lovely picture. Anubis and I were swaying to the side, and Zia was yelling at Carter in the background while the pyramid stood tall and proud surrounded by palm trees.

It was a keeper, all right.

**I have an Army? (Extra Scene; Related to Nico di Angelo and the Mummy) **

A

N

U

B

I

S

Anubis, here. You can all see that watching the mummy turned out just great, eh?

Okay, maybe not. But still, even though it wasn't completely accurate, it was rather interesting. So, naturally, Sadie called later that week.

"Oi! Anubis!"

"Sadie, I have court in a minute, exactly. I love you and all, but this is so not a good time," I flipped the phone she'd forced me to get between my ear and shoulder as I rummaged through the folder for the next case. Some girl from Italy.

"Yes," she replied. "I just got back from the library and-"

"Wait, what were you doing there?" I was genuinely curious.

"ANUBIS, GET IN HERE!" Osiris yelled from the court room. I jumped about a mile, and dropped the phone.

"Coming!" I yelled, and to Sadie: "Sadie, I really have to go."

"I get it. I have had to live with his temper for years, you know, however briefly. I wish you luck. Come around at eight though? Pretty please?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can. See you later."

"See you."

A few hours later, I was standing on the porch of Brooklyn House, ringing the doorbell. It was half past nine, so I hoped I didn't wake any of the ankle biters up. I'd never hear the end of that, if I did. I waited, and waited some more. Were they ever going to open the door?

Just as I got out my phone to call Sadie, the door opened.

"Hey, sorry for the wait," said Sadie, as she hugged me.

"So, what were you doing in the library?" I asked. Sadie punched me in the arm playfully, and dragged me inside.

"I was watching The Mummy- again- and I remembered that there was a sequel. So, I traveled to the library and I got it," Sadie explained. "It's called Return of The Mummy, and theres apparently something or other about you in it."

"There is?!"

"Yes, you and an army. And some bracelet of Anubis."

"I have an army?" I asked. "'Cause if I had an army, I should know about it. And if I have an army..."

I did my best to not imagine attacking Set with a giant army. I failed.

"Yeah, yeah, just come watch the movie," Sadie rolled her eyes, and dragged me in to watch it.

**Q&A'S- **

Anubis-

- 1. What was on your mind when you first saw Sadie?

Anubis: Uh, who is this mortal with that cat? (Bast) When she actually started talking? She's pretty and I hope I never have her as an enemy. She could pound me into the ground.

2. How did you meet Nico

Anubis: Funny story, actually. I was back in New Orleans and this pale kid runs in screaming about a chimera. I blasted the thing to dust for him and he just started talking to me. I haven't heard from him in a while though...

Sadie-

1. Is it weird to have a relationship with a god? I mean, yes, I know, it probably is but what exactly is weird? What are the pros and contras?

Sadie: Well, of course it's a little weird to people who aren't me. I don't really mind. I'll make a list for you.

Pros- My dad can take his wrath out on him for dating me and Anubis will live! He really cares about me, I can visit him AND my dad at the same time! He's a good person and a good listener. Even of I won't admit it, I like it when he gives me things he probably shouldn't. But don't you ever dare tell him that. And I care about him, he cares about me. It all works out.

Cons- People are always like 'Hes a god! It will never work,' He works for my dad, and sometimes has to cancel on me because of 'a soul escaped and returned to the mortal world,' blah, blah, blah.

Anubis- Is it odd dating a mortal? Who was your first 'girlfriend?'

Anubis: It's not that odd, other than when she comes to visit Julius/Osiris. That's a bit weird. My first actual girlfriend was an Egyptian girl who was to marry the Pharaoh later in life. Needless to say, it didn't work out.

Sadie- What're you getting Anubis for Christmas?

Sadie: Well, he's standing right over there, so I'd prefer not to spoil it by telling you. (He's going to love it.)

Anubis- What's the best thing about Sadie?

Anubis: Her personality. Her aura. She just radiates sarcasm, and happiness (usually).

Sadie- What's the best prank you've ever pulled?

Sadie: One does not simply chose their favorite prank. ... But if I had to chose, it'd be the one Emma, Liz and I pulled on the boys in our Phys. Ed class. Maybe I'll tell you about it later.

Anubis- Write a poem about anything for us.

Anubis: Roses are red, violets are blue. Poems anyone me, and so do- *gets gagged by Sadie before he finishes*

**Cute Little Thing- (Related to absolutely nothing.) **

Anubis always would show up at Brooklyn House every Saturday at exactly eleven at night, for movie night with Sadie. Carter often got tired of the movies and finally learned to leave the couple alone, and give them their space.

They returned the thanks by spending every Sunday having 'Let's Prank Carter' Day.

Every Monday was 'Carter Get's Revenge' Day.


End file.
